Baby BOOM!
by EveRossersSister2711
Summary: When one of the Glass House Gang gets pregnant, all secrets are revealed! Please R&R! xxx
1. Revelations

***NOTE***

 **This is my first story and I'm only 13. Please Read and Review! xx - EveRossersSister2711**

 **Claire's POV**

I left Myrinin's lab early this morning (yes, I stayed up all night working) due to illness and my period is late. This means either I'm pregnant or, well, I don't know. I stop by the drugstore and got a test.

 **Shane's POV**

My Claire's home pretty early. Why? She walks straight past me and heads for the bathroom so I follow. I hear her throw up and ask if she's okay. She says "Yeah!" *throws up*

 **Claire's POV**

Crap! I forgot my husband, Shane, was home. "I'll be out soon!" I promised. "Okay baby! Love you!" "Love you too!"

 **3 minutes later...**

It's positive! I'm pregnant! I've got to tell Shane!

 **Shane's POV**

I'm still sitting outside the bathroom when I hear the flush. I quickly stand up as Claire walks out with something in her hand. "I've got to tell you something..." Crap! Is she breaking up with me? "I'm pregnant!" OMG! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! Claire looks worried so I scoop her up in my arms and kiss her deeply. "I love you, Shane Collins" she says when I let her breathe. "I love you too, Mrs. Collins" Still feels weird saying that but, yeah, she's my wife. "Now we've got to tell Mr & Mrs Glass" "Yup! Michael and Eve have got to know!" She replies. We walk downstairs hand in hand and, Damn do I love this girl!

 **Michael's POV**

As I walk into the house with my beautiful wife, Eve, on my arm, I hear "Act normal, as though nothing happened" and walk in on Claire and Shane kissing (quite passionately if you ask me!) Shane breaks the kiss first and says "Oh, hey guys!" "Cut the crap, what never happened?" I exclaim. "What are you talking about?" I hear Eve say from behind me. Shane and Claire look at each other. "I'll tell them. Eve, get your ass in here!" Claire says. "What!?" Eve shouts. I can hear her boots behind me and suddenly our fingers are intertwined and Claire starts talking...

 **Eve's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! Claire's pregnant! I thought Shane would leave her but he's grinning like a loon (which he is if I do say so myself) and staring deep into Claire's eyes, and at that moment you could tell how in love they were. And to prove it, the silver wedding bands upon their fingers. Am I squealing?

 **Claire's POV**

I love them all so much! I thought they would abandon me but no. Eve's squealing like a pig and Michael's bear hugging me to the point where I can't breathe.

 **Michael's POV**

"Michael!" Claire gasps. Crap! I forgot she was pregnant but I love them all! "Damnit! I love you all!" I blurt. "We love you too baby!" Eve says. "Especially me 'cause I'm also pregnant." She whispers in my ear. I broke out into a grin. "What?" Shane asks. "EVE! Tell them!"

 **Eve's POV**

"Claire Bear, you're not the only one with child around here..." Claire squeals and Shane bumps fists with Michael. YAY! "Let's do this together!" Claire says

 **Thanks for reading Next Chapter coming soon xxxx**

 **-EveRossersSister2711**


	2. BABIES!

**BABIES!**

 **9 months later...**

 **Claire's POV**

It's here, I mean they're here! I had twins. Me and Shane called them Carrie Alyssa Collins and Francessca Collins. "Hey baby." Shane says to me as he walks in. "Hey handsome." I reply. "You know you gave birth an hour ago and you still look sexy? He says with a hot smile. "I love you Shane, more than ever" I blurt. "I love you too Claire, forever" I hear Eve's scream and realise she just gave birth.

 **Eve's POV**

DAMNIT! It hurts! _It's worth it_ I tell myself. Little Michaels and Eves running around! Cute!

 **1 hour later...**

I did it! It's a boy and we called it Zed. It's unusual and freaking awesome! Got to love a husband with a taste in names!

 **Michael's POV**

It's official, I'm a dad! Zed, unusual and popular. Got to love a cute wife and your kid!

 **Claire's POV**

I'm allowed out! Me, Alyssa and Francessca! I call Shane. "Hey..." He says when he answers. "Baby, I'm allowed out! Can you pick me up?" "Anything for you baby! I'll be there in five" "Love you!" "Love you too!" I hung up and started packing my things.

 **Five minutes later...**

 **Shane's POV**

I pull up outside the hospital and Claire runs forward. "We've got the house to ourselves tonight!" She says as she gets the kids in the car. "Yes we do" I say. (There might be some more babies soon!)

 **Claire's POV**

We're home! By home I mean next door to Glass House, but still. I love it, and Shane and my kids. YES!

 **Ssorry i havent updated in a while x had no laptop xxxxxx :) but im back x**

 **\- EveRossersSister2711 xxx**


	3. 16 years later

**16 years later...**

 **Carrie's POV**

I hate my dad! And mom! She always agrees! All I asked was to stay at my boyfriend's house! I wasn't going to fuck him!

 **Shane's POV**

Carrie thinks she can wonder off in the middle of the night to her boyfriend's house! I can't believe her! She's grounded and her electrical devices are confiscated. "GO TO YOUR ROOM CARRIE!" I shout. "No!" She screams. Claire jumps in "GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LONGER!" That shut her up. I grab Claire as Carrie heads upstairs. I kiss Claire. We both taste the hunger and head up to our room.

 **Claire's POV**

I love him! I taste the hunger in him and realise I want it. We head up to our room and well, you know (get dirty).

 **2 days later...**

My period is late and I'm sick. Crap! Eve's bringing me a pregnancy test. I'll take it later.

 **Shane's POV**

I want more kids. Littler ones though. I hate teenagers, they're stroppy and have a really bad attitude! I'm going to tell Claire that I think we should adopt.

 **Claire's POV**

I'm pregnant, again! "Shane! Get your ass up here!" I shout. "What is it?!" He says, worried. "I need to tell you something..." I say. He looks worried. "So do I. You first..." "Okay... I'm pregnant!" I say and I see the joy spread across his face. "I was going to ask if you wanted to adopt, but damn! I'm so happy! I love you so much!" He says. "I love you more" I say.

 **Eve's POV**

Claire's invited Me, Michael and Zed out for dinner. I wonder why? Normally it's the other way around. We all get dressed up and head next door. "Mom! They're here!" Francessca shouts. "Come in Auntie Eve, Uncle Michael and Zed. Everyone's getting ready." We enter and it's havoc all around...

 **Francessca's POV**

"Come in Auntie Eve, Uncle Michael and Zed. Everyone's getting ready." I say. They enter as I close the door and lock it, fast (you never know what's lurking in Morganville). Suddenly, someone new knocks on the door. "MOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" I shout up, worried. "It'll be Amelie and Myrinin! Invite them in!" She shouts back. "Do come in Founder, Boss." I say. "Such a polite young lady, just like her mother" Amelie says. "Founder, if I may ask why are you here?" I say. "I shall tell you when everyone is here." Amelie says.

 **OOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger x So I need Ideas! PM OR REVIEW PLZ XXX**

 **-EveRossersSister2711 x**


End file.
